You're my Lucky Charm
by InPandorasBox
Summary: Thank you for your perfect perfect art So I based my first fanfic ever on Fair Game. (Please be kind) Volume 7 was a surreal experience. And there was such a connection that I wanted to capture. They both deserve the whole world. I love Qrow from the bottom of my heart


"That shirt really does suit your eyes. Too bad we don't need it right now.

"Come here, Clover." Qrow huskily whispered his name.

His partner stopped short. His eyes widened slightly and his lips parted. Qrow was so erotic. It drove him crazy.

Qrow had been lounging about after their shower so he was laying on their couch in nothing but his black briefs.

He was drying his longish onyx hair and now just let it hang loosely. Some droplets of water landed on his collarbone, slowly exploring his body. Some just clung to his abs but others made their way down to his narrow hips.

His long, long legs were spread open and arms were settled very comfortably along the back of the couch. The entire time Qrow watched Clover staring at him.

Clover let out a little whine. And it was enough to make Qrow's smile turn animalistic.

"Strip and sit on my lap, Boy Scout." He ordered, a glint in his eye.

The brunette walked over, clutching at the collar of his shirt, then trailed his fingers down his body, making sure everything could be seen.

Qrow's breath hitched. Every second his hunger grew. He knew he couldn't control himself; he'd give into any orders his lucky charm wanted.

Yet...

Clover stopped at the hem and was now right in front of Qrow, in-between his legs. But he didn't make anymore moves other than biting his lip and closing his eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, Qrow leaned forward a little. Wanting to tease him, he reached out his hand. One finger ran up and down the other's bulge, drawing little flowers.

"It's very naughty for you to look at me like that the whole way here only to stop now. You know there's gonna be consequences.

"But I'll be nice today. What do you want?"

Face flushed, Clover cleared his throat. "I...I want to ..be top."

There was a pause. Gently opening one eye, he saw the slender huntsman pout a little, thinking.

"Okay."

"What?!"

Suddenly he was yanked down. Moaning into Qrow's mouth, he felt his tongue being roughly sucked and his lower lip bitten at the same spot he just did. When he felt a tongue rub against his own, he shuddered.

Qrow was straddled between his thighs, the friction of both their shafts against their silk briefs was excruciating. It was more unbearable when the kiss was broken.

"Technically, you are on top. You can do whatever you want." Qrow said after exploring his lover's mouth, settling further into the plush couch.

Suddenly Clover was flustered. Qrow had never said that before. Ever. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, he pulled it over his head.

But instead of starting anything, he stuttered, "I..want you to.."

Qrow's finger was against his lips. Scoffing, Qrow asked, "Clover, you may be the leader of the ace-ops, but who's in-charge here?"

His hand moved to cup Clover's face, fingers curving and gently stroking his cheek. His sweet gesture had an underlying devilish nature.

"You..."

"What?" Red eyes flashed and stared directly into his.

"You."

"See, this is what I meant. You demanded something of me and then you demanded something else. It won't do."

And Qrow did promise a consequence. Swiftly he ripped off Clover's briefs, revealing the largest cock he's ever seen. Lucky me. Using both hands, he suddenly went behind, groping Clover's butt.

The latter's knees weakened and rested on the couch. Qrow pulled a scarlet-red bandana from behind his back, wrapped it around Clover's hardened member and tightened near the top. Since it was the bandana around the latter's thick bicep it could fit around something as monstrous as Clover's cock.

Yanking the other closer till their bodies pressed together, Qrow pulled one of Clover's thick legs from around his waist and easing it over his shoulder, changing the angle. Pulling down his neck, he crushed Clover's mouth against his. Only to stop and continue down his jaw and neck. He sucked on the sweet spot near the crook and laughed when Clover pulled on the couch so hard it was brought forward, tilting before crashing back down.

His body was hunched over. His stomach tightened and his breathless cry rang in Qrow's ears.

"A little excited, aren't we?" Then Qrow kissed a row down the calf, nipping near the nerve, which made Clover twitch. Actually it wasn't the only thing that twitched.

"I'll ask you again, is there something you want, baby?"

"Nnnghhhh…" Clover moaned, panting.

"Nope. Not good enough, baby. I want you to beg me.

"Hmm. What's this? He looks a little sad. Feeling neglected?"

Qrow mumbled, nuzzling his lover's huge erection. His stubble sent tingles down Clover's spine.

Desperately Clover tried to hold onto Qrow's to guide him near his entrance but his hand was pulled away, pined next to Qrow's pale hip.

"Inside! I want you inside me!"

"That's not begging, baby." Qrow had crossed over to a sadistic tone by now.

"Please, Qrow… I can't…" Clover whimpered, arching his back.

"Know what? I don't even need my hands to make you scream my name."

Placing his other arm back on the couch, Qrow rocked his hips forward so hard that his erection slid from his shorts. He grunted, watching his lover's face and how wet and slick they were.

Clover's mind was in a haze. All he felt was pleasure. His free hand gripped the couch as his body spasmed.

Cum had already collected at the slit and every time Clover was close, Qrow just stopped and waited, staring at his precious lucky charm. Honestly, he had to restrain himself. He wanted to fuck Clover senseless, but not yet.

"Take it off! I can't cum!"

"Was that a command?"

"Please!!"

"Not yet." He whispered, receiving a mewl in reply.

"Make 'em wet, baby." Qrow ordered, shoving three fingers into Clover's mouth.

T-three…?!

Seeing those wide eyes, Qrow's face softened. "It'll be worth it."

Qrow watched as he caressed the opening and dipped one finger, pulling and stretching. He added another and another.

All the while distracting the ace-op by jerking his own shaft against his. Playing with the tip, he moved their hands down to caress Clover's balls.

Qrow continued licking and planting full kisses along his pecs. "Look at the state you're in. I haven't heard my name yet. Must've been too soft on you."

Qrow smiled against Clover's broad chest. He gently sucked on a nipple, biting his way across till he found the other. His skin was so soft and supple, it was amazing.

"Q- Qrow! Ugnnnnhhhhh. Qrow! It feels so good…" he moaned loudly.

The sound of the brunette saying his name drove him wild. Qrow let out a long groan. Hearing that, Clover suddenly ground himself against him. He couldn't take it anymore.

Qrow's grin turned feral. Supporting the weight with both hands, Qrow grabbed Clover's ass tight and without warning his throbbing rod entered him in a single move.

"QROW! Aaaahhhh!" Clover roared. A pure, erotic sensation shook his entire body.

"Ungh. You're so tight." The heat Qrow felt inside was intense. He thought he was going to melt inside.

"I'm going to move." Arm holding his Clover tightly, he continued short thrusts to push away the pain.

"Please don't stop."

Qrow jerked his hips faster. He was past breaking point too and felt himself lose control. Grabbing Clover's full ass, he guided him in long, quick thrusts. Never filling him fully.

Till now. They both felt a fierce orgasm like they were about to burst. Clover's body jerked and suddenly their hips collided.

"CLOVER!" His voice cracked.

Neither stopped moving. Both their lungs were burning. Sweat slickened their bodies. Clover couldn't control his actions. He slid along Qrow's cock till he was at the tip.

Gazing down, he watched his pale baby bird.

"Bear with it a little longer, Qrow."

Qrow's body strained, fingers digging into the couch and clutching his hand. His head was thrown back. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was ragged. He was seeing stars.

I can't believe you're mine, they thought.

Clover immediately unravelled the bandana. His crotch throbbed and he thrust himself down and into Qrow. Their pleasure hit a new high; and a fierce orgasm took over.

"So….good…. aggghnnnnnn."

Both called out each other's names as Qrow felt Clover tighten around him. Clover stopped mid-thrust and shot out his load all over them and some of the room. Some cum had covered the light, darkening the room.

The heat exploded and now it was just a tender relief. When they opened their eyes, both were met with a heart-stoppingly beautiful colour that opposed yet complemented each other.

Clover nuzzled his head against Qrow's hand, loving the feel of the wedding band inscribed "You're my Lucky Charm".

Qrow lifted Clover's left hand, which had been clutched within his, kissing the matching wedding band.

"I love you." they said at the same time.


End file.
